My Breaking Dawn
by leafygirlnat
Summary: This is what i hope, but it never will, happen in Breaking Dawn. But, later on it takes an interesting twist.
1. Telling Charlie

Okay, this is my first FanFics so cut me some slack

Okay, this is my first FanFics so cut me some slack. And tell me if this is too outrageous.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight

Bella POV

After Edward and I left the meadow, he ran me to the front porch of my house. He held my left hand hiding the evidence of us choosing to get married. We walked slowly into my house. "Charlie?" There was no answer even though the cruiser was in the driveway. "Oh, Dad," My memory flashed that I HAD to call hem Dad.

'In here," Charlie yelled. He was reading a manual on how to work the new DVR. "Dad, we have something to tell you," He looked up shocked. "You might want to sit down," Edward chimed in. Charlie moved form his spot on the ground to the air chair. Edward and I took the couch. Charlie waited, I hesitated, and Edward nudged me softly.

Edward POV

Once Charlie looked comfortable I began. "Charlie, Bella and I are en-" Bella cut me of by saying "We are getting married." I unhooked Bella hand so Charlie could see my mothers ring. He looked a little light headed so I got him some water.

He thanked me by saying "I don't want that from you!"

Bella POV

I gasped at Charlie's tone. Apparently he wasn't done "You are too young to get married! You do not have my blessing! Now GET OUT!!" I felt light headed now. "Now I think I need that water." Charlie was still looking at Edward waiting for him to leave. I could not believe him. I grabbed Edwards's hand," If he goes, I go." Charlie looked shocked "FINE!" I tried to pull him but I couldn't. Instead he acted like I had pulled him out the door. I turned to slam it "I'll be back for my stuff later!"

Edward POV

I had never seen Bella this mad. I mean not even when Jacob kissed her. I pulled her into my car. "Well that went well." Bella started to cry. "What now?" She asked in a sobbing voice. I put my arm around her," We- Oh shoot!" "What" Bella asked puzzled. "Charlie thinks we better go. He's looking out the window... petting his shotgun."

Bella POV

"Well that's mature. And by the way, thanks for not ripping his head off," Edward smiled a self controlling smile "I don't have anywhere to go." He smiled a devious smile "Let's go home, to my home, now your home."

I smiled a really big cheesy smile. I leaned in for a kiss, but instead he started up the engine. Charlie ran out of the house waving his gun.

We drove away, quickly.

Was that weird?

Thanks-

Leafygirlnat


	2. The Letter

Bella's POV

Bella's POV

Ever since Charlie kicked me out, I've been living with Edward at his house. I've been living there for about three weeks, and I still don't know exactly where it is. Mostly I sleep in Edwards's room. But that's only when I can't find my room.

I walked into the Cullen house with Alice. Edward was leaning against the wall, next to his piano. He was shuffling through the mail. I put down my bags and waked over to him. He didn't notice me because he was still staring at one particular letter. "Edward?"

Edwards POV

Bella walked in looking stunning in a new outfit Alice forced her into. I wanted to look at her for a long time, but I just couldn't look up for one letter.

Bella's POV

When I reached Edward and followed his gaze, I gasped, there sat a letter. A letter from Jacob, my Jacob. "Edward?" I repeated.

He looked in the opposite direction. "Have you had contact?" He asked in a chilling voice.

"No!" I couldn't believe he would think I would be in touch with Jacob still. I touched his shoulder but he shook it of in one little motion.

Edward's POV

I believed her, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to believing her. If she didn't have contact then why would Jacob send a letter?

"I can't believe you." I answered and slide away. I could feel the sadness in her voice as her soft cry faded away.

Bella's POV

He just left, so I started to cry. I picked up the letter from where he left it. Alice comforted me then led me to the couch. I sat down to read the letter.

Dear Bella,


	3. Inside The Letter

Dear Bella,

Dear Bella,

I first sent this letter to Charlie. He sent it back to me saying you moved in with the Cullen's. So I rewrote it, this is the new and improved version.

I must say Bella; I'm very disappointed in you. Moving in with the Cullen's? Leaving me in the dust! I also have to say I'm mad and astonished. Soon you'll be getting married to him. Then you send me an invitation. Do you really think I would enjoy watching you make the worst mistake of your life? How cruel. Well you know what? You can marry your little bloodsucking boyfriend! I don't care. Because I've imprinted, yep, her name is Ivy! And guess what? She's already a werewolf! I don't have to change her to be with her!!

So in conclusion, I don't ever want to see you again, Bloodsucker or not! Better yet, I hope your bloodsucker and you (soon to be) go and die!

You can expect to see me at the wedding, but I won't be there to watch you. I'll cause more destruction then you can handle!!

Love,

Jacob Black

Xoxoxo

P.S. Did I mention I never wish to see your face again? Well I don't!!

I looked up from the letter, astonished. Then got up, for a search, a search Edward, and for a crowbar. I will not have anyone messing up my wedding.

I know that Jacob would never say those things to Bella, but it would be awesome if he did!


	4. Because I Want To

Bella's POV

Summary: Bella tells Edward what she thinks of the letter.

Bella's POV

By the time I made it to Edward in the garage, I had not calmed down. Apparently Jasper was not there because I was still hysterical. I could feel the evil smirk on my face.

"Edward, can I ask you a favor?" I had no idea if he was still mad at me or what.

"Of course, love, anything." Wahoo, phase one complete. "listen. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that."

"There you go again, blaming yourself for everything." He looked puzzled. "It's not your fault that Jacob sent me a letter. You couldn't stop it, Alice couldn't see it. So whatever, he sent me a letter; it's not a big deal. Well, actually it's a big deal."

He still looked puzzled. I remembered to explain. "Well I read the letter." His expression dropped to a scowl. "And I need to ask you not to kill Jacob."

"Ok, but why." Wow he really agreed not to kill Jacob. Phase two complete.

I tried to look around avoiding his question.

"Bella?" He sounded concerned.

I looked up with an evil grin. "Because… I want too.

A/N Okay, I know it's short, but I wanted a cliff hanger. And I updated them at the same time.

REMEMBER: PLEASE review!!

Thanks,

-leafygirlnat


	5. Emmett!

Summary: Bella asks Emmett and Jasper for their help

Summary: Bella asks Emmett and Jasper for their help

Bella's POV

I ran inside and sucked in all my breath. Then I screamed at the top of my lungs "EMMETT!"

I knew he would hear me, but I might as well have some fun.

I looked up to Emmett and Jasper covering their ears.

"What?" Emmett yelled with his booming voice.

"Hello!" Jasper pointed to his ears. "Sensitive ears!"

Their game made a sound and said 'game over.'

Emmett cursed under his breath. "What is the reason for making us loose our game?"

I started to get over excited again.

"Easy there." Jasper said as I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Sorry." I was calm now.

"Well?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, right. I need to barrow your crowbar."

They looked shocked.

Jasper opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Finally Emmett spoke. "May I ask why?"

"Read." I held out the letter.

Emmett grabbed it with great forced, ripping it from my hands.

Their faced dropped every few lines. I quickly grabbed the letter back as soon as they were done. Not wanting them to rip it to shreds.

"Wow!" Jasper frowned. "You seem so calm, like this doesn't even bother you. You just have the sliest ounce of furry."

"Well, I want to go kill Jacob now. But I need the crowbar!"

Emmett smiled." And what do you intend to do with the crowbar?"

I smiled a devious smile. "I intend to go to La Push, go to Jacob, call him a few names, and then… take the crowbar to his head!" I was getting really impatient now.

"Bella, calm down, your impatience is giving me a headache!" Jasper held his head.

"Sorry."

"Alright, Bella, wait here. I'll go find my crowbar." And with that Emmett took off running up the stairs.

Thanks for reading everybody! Now, I'm sorry that the chapters are so short. They would be longer if you guys would answer my poll. Or you can leave a review. The question is 'Do you think that Bella should stay human?' If you answer that, I can plan my story and update more.

Thanks,

-leafygirlnat


	6. Emmetts Story

OK, I got a couple reviews about this, so I decided to write about it

OK, I got a couple reviews about this, so I decided to write about it.

Summary: Emmett is questioned by Rosalie, about why he has a crowbar underneath his bed.

Rosalie's POV

I was walking out of my room as Emmett raced by me. I walked into his room to see him halfway under his bed.

"What are you looking for?" He nearly jumped at my voice.

"Gosh, Rosalie, do you have to sneak up on me like that?"

"Gosh, Emmett, you're a vampire, can you really not tell when I'm in the room?"

"Well, Rose, I'm concentrating on finding something."

"And what might that be, Emmett?"

"A crowbar." Yes! He finally broke.

"A crowbar?"

"Yes, I said crowbar."

"For?" I was really confused.

"Bella." He was loosing his temper.

"Why?" I knew he would crack soon, I just had to pressure him more.

"Gosh, Rose, Do you have to know everything?"

I was shocked; I had never heard him talk to me like that. "Dang, Emmett!" And with that I turned to leave.

"Yes!" Emmett pulled a crowbar out from under his bed. Then ran up to catch up with me. "Rose! Rose, I'm sorry!"

I kept walking to my room.

"Rose, stop!" He pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug. It's a good thing my bones are unbreakable.

"Emmett?"

"Yes?"

I sighed. "Get off me!!" he let go.

"Sorry, babe!"

"Now, can you please tell me what going on?"

He sighed. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He ran out the door.

"Emmett! AAAHHH!" I was mad now.

Emmett's POV

I didn't want to leave Rose, but I had to win her back.

So I raced down stairs to find Jasper and Bella waiting for me. I tossed the crowbar to Jasper and snatched the letter from Bella before she could say 'Hey!' I was already gone.

I came back to find Rosalie's door closed and locked. I don't know why, that was not a big roadblock.

"Rose, open the door."

"NO!!"

"I want to explain."

"No, Emmett Cullen, you are never to speak to me again!" She was mad.

"Rosalie Hale, you open this door, or, I'll…I'll..I-"

"What, break down the door?"

"Yes, I might just do that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I walked back to get a running start. I started to run, but was shocked t have the door open in front of me. I flew through and hit the bed, making in slam into the wall. Luckily it didn't break.

"Emmett! You actually tried to break down the door!"

"Rose?"

"Sorry, are you okay?" She ran over to me and looked confused when she saw the letter. "What's that?"

"Well, it's the reason Bella needs the crowbar. Read!" I held it out to her.

Throughout the letter I heard little 'oohhs' escape her mouth. When she finished she gave me a hug.

"Oh Emmett, you were just trying to help your little brothers girlfriend." And with that she kissed me deeply.

"So, Rose, are we done fighting?" She smiled.

"Yes, I think I overreacted a little bit."

"Yeah, but I love you."

"I love you too, and next time I won't overact so muc-" She stopped and started at me. "Why did you have a crowbar underneath your bed?"

"Um, you know, just incase we got attacked."

"Yeah, sure, that would have done something. Tell me!"

"Fine, I got it for Christmas, for you."

She hugged me more. "Oh, Emmett, I needed a new crowbar after Jasper bent mine."

"Yeah, so I guess we should get you a new one."

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow."

Thanks for reading!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	7. Ha, Ha

Summary: Bella thinks over what she's doing with Alice

Summary: Jasper gets back Bella's letter

Bella POV

I looked at Jasper in awe. "Is it just me, or did Emmett just run down here, grab my letter, and throw you the crowbar? Did I imagine that?"

"No, Bella, I think that Emmett really did that."

I heard Rosalie and Emmett giggling upstairs. I turned toward Jasper.

"What about my letter? That's part of my plan!"

His face turned stone series. "Bella, don't worry. I'll get your letter." And with that, Jasper ran up the stairs at human speed.

I wanted to go back out to the garage and hang out with Edward. But, he wasn't there anymore. From what I knew, Edwards temper, probably carried him halfway to China.

After what felt like eternity, Jasper came back holding my letter.

He was snickering. "I have to tell you what happened with Rosalie and Emmett."

He told my whole story, Emmett yelling at Rosalie, and him trying to break down the door. I couldn't contain my giggles. When I couldn't stop, Jasper calmed me down.

I know this was a really short letter, but you guys need to answer my poll, so I can get into the real story.

Thank for reading!

PLEASE RREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!!

-leafygirlnat


	8. The Weird Note

Okay, a special thanks to strangerthanyou for telling me to keep writing

Okay, a special thanks to strangerthanyou for telling me to keep writing. They told me that the people that answered my poll are the people that really love my story, so here goes nothing.

Summary: Bella's in trouble

Bella POV

I went back to the garage with the letter and crowbar in hand. Edward was not there, just as I suspected. But he left a note on the hood of his Volvo.

The writing was not like his usual, it was a bit messier, but maybe he was in a hurry.

The letter read:

My Bella,

Meet me in the meadow.

Love,

Edward

I flipped the letter over in my hands. Bu ti couldn't find his usual 'Be Safe'.

He probably just forgot. I put down the crowbar and letter and started to walk to the meadow.

Sorry it's so short. But I am bored and sitting at the computer, so I'll update in like five minutes.

Review!!

-leafygirlnat


	9. The Bad Ending

Summary: Bella is scared by what she finds in the meadow

Summary: Bella is scared by what she finds in the meadow. (No this is not the end of the story, just this portion)

Bella POV

When I emerged through the trees after the tiring walk I gasped. Edward was not there.

Well, he was there, but he was chained up to about seven trees.

Standing next to him was Jane. I almost fainted when I saw they where torturing him. Jane was using her power to the extreme.

Edward straitened up when he saw me. Jane turned to see me. I backed in to a tree. I tried to turn and run, but Jane had me in her arms.

I tried to scream but nothing came out.

Jane tied me to an empty chair. Edward looked like he was about to cry, if that was possible.

"Well, well, well, lets she what we have here." She scanned us up and down before cackling an evil laugh.

"What do you want?" Edward asked, his velvet voice calmed me little.

"What I want, no it's not about what I want. No, no, it's what you want."

She snickered under her breath. She grabbed my lower face and chins with one hand, making Edward snarl.

"See, I was right. You will do anything to save each other."

"So?" I tried to sound as sarcastic as I could.

"So, if I wanted something from either of you, could use the other as bait."

"What do you want?" Edward asked.

"I want to see Bella as a vampire." Edward and I flinched. He did not like to discuses this.

"Care to explain?" I could barely talk.

Jane smirked. "Well, Aro wants to see if Bella has a particular power. If she has no power we haven't already seen, she can stay with you. If she does have a new power, Aro will recruit her."

"And what if I don't want to be recruited?" I questioned her.

"Well, that's to bad, isn't it?" She smiled.

Soon her smile turned to a frown. This made Edward smile. I felt like I was loosing my mind. I was missing something.

I mouthed to Edward 'What?'

He mouthed back 'Alice!'

I smiled. Jane backed up as the Cullen family emerged from the forest line.

Esme covered her mouth in shock. Jasper and Emmett looked as if they were going to laugh at how ridiculous we looked tied up. But, since Jane was a huge threat, they held back there giggles. Alice was of course smiling and Rosalie had on a stern serious face.

Carlisle was in front.

Jane backed into my chair making it wobble.

"Not so tough now, huh?" I asked a stuck out my foot to trip her.

She fell over but quickly got up again. She put her hands on my shoulders and put her teeth at my throat. She meant business.

The Cullen family stopped a little, but then continued toward us.

"I came here on an order, and I'm not leaving till I finish that." Her voice rumbled on my throat.

"One little slip and I bite."

I heard Edwards chains jingle as he tried to get out.

Carlisle whispered to Emmett and Jasper. Even though I couldn't hear it, I knew he was telling them not to fight Jane.

Carlisle inched forward. "Jane, we don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have too."

Emmett came up behind and tried to tackle her.

It all happened to fast after that.

Emmett leapt and Jane bit me. I gasped from the pain.

It brought back the memories from when James bit me.

Edward got so mad that he broke the chains and ripped the trees out in the process.

Jane had her teeth in me for about five seconds. I think she injected to much venom.

I started to feel into a deep sleep. My eyelids tugged on me but I tried to fight them. Edward caught me in him arms.

Emmett tackled Jane, but she got away. She fled to a waiting helicopter.

Carlisle came over. Alice, Rose, and Esme were screaming.

"Carlisle, can I suck out the venom?"

"Sorry, Edward. She has too much venom in her. All we can do now if try to help her get through it without as much pain as possible."

I heard Edward growl. He whispered to me. "It's going to be okay. Be Safe, my love."

And then I fell into a sleep, to wake up the next time… dead.

I hope that was good!!

I will never know until you REVIEW!!

-leafygirlnat


	10. The New Bella

Hey

Hey! Ok, this is the last chapter for about a week. I'm going on vacation and won't have access to a computer. But, think of it this way, I'm writing every idea I have in a notebook. So, I'll have like ten chapters written when I come back!!

Summary: Bella wakes up.

Bella POV

I felt really lightheaded when I woke up. I awoke to see Edward.

When he realized I was awake, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

The weird thing was, the hug didn't hurt.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry."

"Edward?" My voice sounded a little weird.

"Yes, love?"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, bits and pieces."

"What do you remember?"

"Um, Jane bit me, and then everything went black."

"That's right."

"Wait, Jane actually bit me."

"Yes, love, what did you think?"

"That it was a dream." I felt the scar on my neck. "No." I squeaked in the tiniest voice possible.

"Bella, love… you're a vampire."

"No, this can't be happening!!" I screamed my lungs out, but was shockingly not out of breath.

"But, it is, Bella."

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I didn't trip or stumble the whole way.

Anyway, I gasped when I looked in the mirror.

My face was as pale as Edwards. And my eyes were maroon with golden specks.

Soon the whole family was behind me.

"Bella!!" Alice squealed, she picked me up and twirled me around.

Everyone followed by picking me up into a bear hug. After Alice was Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, and last Emmett.

Jasper stood in front of me. "Bella, now I can do this." He gathered me into a hug without attacking me.

Okay, being a vampire. I found one good thing about it. Alright maybe there were two or three. But, that does not compare to the hundreds of bad things.


	11. What Do I Do?

Hey everybody

Hey everybody! I'm back!! I bet the suspension is killing you guys! But I wrote like seven chapters, and still have millions of ideas in my head. ENJOY!!

Summary: Bella talks to Carlisle

We went hunting for a few hours and I felt a little better. Jasper had to leave because he was getting a vampire migraine. Those are the worst. I know, because I have one right now!!

Carlisle called me into his study to talk to me.

"What's up?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well, Bella, frankly, I think you need some wind down time."

A/N Did I spell wind down right?

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" I tried to sound curious.

"Well, we need something to get your mind of being a vampire."

"But I can't go into public." I had no idea what he was trying to say.

"Yes, but you can do other things. But, you need to know the rules and your limits." This was serious.

"Tell me what I need to know." Carlisle went on explaining everything there was to know about being a vampire.

A/N I am lazy, I didn't want to type everything. But use those Fan Fiction minds of yours.

Carlisle was almost finished when he perked up and jumped out of his chair. I knew that look; Edward had done it many times before. But, all the times where bad times, oh I hope he's joking.

"What is it?" I was kind of freaking out.

He listened more. I scrunched my nose toward the awful aroma filling my nose.

"Humans entered our grounds. They are getting way too close." He sounded angry.

"Those are humans?"

"Yes, why?" He sat down again.

"It's just... EW." I made a face.

"What do you mean?"

"They smell horrible."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"This is good." I was confused.

"Why?"

"Because, your power is, you are not attracted to human blood."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Yes, that means…"

Edward rushed to my side and held me in my arms. Like he was bracing me for something.

A few seconds later, Alice burst through the door, bouncing more than usual.

"What?" I asked, confused again.

She grinned an evil grin. "We are going to… DISNEY WORLD!!

I hope you enjoyed.

Review!! Review!!

Review!! Review!!

You know you want too. I promise I will update either tonight, or tomorrow.

OMC!!

My brother just scared me!

Ok sorry,

-leafygirlnat

O- oh

M- my

C- Carlisle

Translation- if Carlisle created Edward, he must be god.


	12. What?

Summary: I don't know how to explain it

Summary: I don't know how to explain it. Bella… Bella… um... she talks about where they are going.

"What?" I screamed. "I'm not going to Disney World!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Alice squealed.

"But… I was a human a few days ago! I've only been a vampire for a little while."

"Yes, but the smell of humans repulses you." Carlisle said.

"So?" I asked.

"So, we will still have to take cautions, but you can go out in public if you don't want to hurt anyone." Carlisle was actually considering sending me across the USA.

"Cool!" I yelled.

"Alice?" Carlisle looked at her.

"Yes?" She replied in her tinkling voice.

"Go make plane reservations for tomorrow. Also, make hotel reservations, and tell the others."

"Edward." I whispered.

"Yes, love." His eyes where still looking as sympathetic as before.

"Can I talk to you later?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"But, now, we need to let have Alice have her fun." We where still whispering.

"Ok."

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"What?"

"Don't bother packing for you or Bella."

"I know."

"I'll be doing that."

"Fine, Alice."

She turned to leave, Edward and I followed behind her. Edward led me to his room. Now, I had to tell him about the wedding.

I hope you guys like it!!

Review!!

-leafygirlnat

P.S. I'm writing a new story. I'll have more about in the next chapter.


	13. Talking to Edward

Summary: Bella talks to Edward

Summary: Bella talks to Edward.

We walked into Edwards room and sat on his bed.

"Edward?" He turned his perfect face toward me.

"Yes, love?" His velvet voice dazzled me. And for once I felt like the tingling in my nerves was real, like I was human again.

"It's about the wedding."

"Oh." His face dropped to the floor. "What about the wedding."

"Well, since I'm a vampire now, I want to change the date."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"No, no. I don't want to postpone the trip."

"You don't?" He sounded surprised.

"No, I want to move the date up."

"Really?"

"Yes, Edward, now there is nothing holding us back."

"When do you want to have it?"

"As soon as possible, like right when we get back from Florida."

"That sounds good." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan."

I giggled. "I love you Edward Anthony Manson Cullen."

Then he kissed. I pulled away too soon.

"Edward, try not to blame yourself for something you couldn't control."

"Ok."

Then I started to kiss him again. This kiss was deeper and more passionate then the first. He pulled me into him. My little shape fit perfectly in his towering body.

Review! You know you want to!!

-Leafygirlnat

My new story is about Bella and Edward. Bella is a vampire and they haven't been back to Forks in 100 years. Is it long enough for them to be forgotten? This is kind of like a look into the future from My Breaking Dawn. It's called Welcome Back to Forks.


	14. Packing

Summary: Bella looks over Alice's packing job

Summary: Bella looks over Alice's packing job.

It took Alice about 20 seconds to spread the news about the new wedding date and Disney World.

We where leaving tomorrow, so she packed slowly.

She was done in an hour.

I went over and examined what she packed. I flipped open my navy blue suitcase, and was not shocked by what was inside.

There where piles and piles of clothes.

Inside was my favorite pair of fluffy blue pajamas, a toiletry kit, and lots and lots of clothes.

"There must be like 50 outfits in here." I called too Edward, who looking at his clothes.

"She is a super shopper and packer."

"I'll say."

When Edward finished he went to go play video games with Jasper and Emmett.

**IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT WAS IN BELLAS SUITCASE, SKIP THE REST OF THE CHAPTER**

I started to unload my clothes.

(I'm trying to get all the pictures on my profile in the section called: Bella's Suitcase. Can anyone help me with that?)

There was one pair of dark washed jeans with a light blue sweater. But, with the Florida heat, I doubt I'll need it.

Next was a denim mini skirt and violet tank top. There where jeans shots of every shade of blue. There were a few more skirts.

Then, there were shirts galore. There were a few tee shirts. One with a lions and hearts all over it that made me giggle. Also a 'Music is my true love' shirt, I got that was in there because Edward plays piano. And that he is my true love.

There were a few blue sun dresses, two swim suits, and my favorite pair of soft cotton pajamas. Yeah, yeah, I know I'm a vampire, I don't need sleep, but I mean what am I suppose to wear at night?

There were a few bubbly shirts and tank tops.

Last was my favorite pair of flip flops, my orange slip on converse, ballet flats and high heels.

Wait, high heels?

I gasped as I uncovered two evening gowns. They were both gorgeous.

One was a knee length sky blue number. There were silver sparkly straps did a cross over the chest. It was beautiful.

The second one was a strapless silver bubble dress. It had a high waste, and it was a little lower than my knees.

As I took that one out I found another dress.

It was perfect. I was shocked that Alice found all these dresses. This dress was above my thigh. It was a strapless black dress. It had stripes and hugged my curves.

I started to get really excited. Then I yelled. "I'm going to Disney World."


	15. AN: IM BACK

**A/N: hey guys! It's been like years, but I'm back. If any of you are still interested in any of these stories, let me know and leave a review and ill write more chapters. I have more Ideas but if no one is going to read them ill write new stories.**

**Thanks!**

**-leafygirlnat**


End file.
